1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to commercial fuel production and more specifically it relates to a commercial production of synthetic fuel from fiber system for producing synthetic fuels and other usable by-products from fibrous plant material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Commercial fuel synthesis systems have been in use for years. Typically, other systems provide synthesis for waste materials such as plants to be converted into useful gases for energy. Additionally, previous systems have provided for conversion of products such as corn or other useful items into liquid fuels. However, these previous systems did not show the conversion of what are generally considered waste products to be converted into useful products including but not limited to synthetic fuels, fertilizer, and useful gases with little or no emissions being produced from that system. Additionally, the present invention uses renewable power sources as an energy source as opposed to the non-renewable energy sources often used in previous systems.
While these compositions may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for producing synthetic fuels and other usable by-products from plant material. However, these previous systems did not show the conversion of what are generally considered waste products to be converted into useful products including but not limited to synthetic fuels, fertilizer, and useful gases with little or no emissions being produced from that system.
In these respects, the Commercial Production of Synthetic Fuel From Fiber System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional methods of use and compositions of the prior art, and in so doing provides a composition and a method of using the composition primarily developed for the purpose of producing synthetic fuels and other usable by-products from plant material.